


Kung Fu Fighting is Our Song?

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: 616, Canon MJ backstory, Character Study, Comicverse, F/M, Fanmix, Fix Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Playlist, Song Lyrics, although like barely a fix fic it just kind of becomes one at the end, multi era, omd fix fic, playlist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: Playlist fic. Peter and MJ’s relationship over time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 11





	Kung Fu Fighting is Our Song?

**Author's Note:**

> A few years back, on a Spotify account I no longer have login access to, I made a playlist for 616 Peter/MJ. I gave it a re-listen lately, and was surprised by how much the choices I made for them thematically held up. So I decided to take that playlist and turn it into...a song fic (I am aware that I am old and these have fallen out of style). But rather than being about the lyrics to one song, I would incorporate lyrics from across the playlist in chronological song order.
> 
> The bolder lyrics are the last line of each stanza, the title of the next story segment, and the title (or main lyric in the case of Kung Fu Fighting) of the next song in the list. 
> 
> And yes, Kung Fu Fighting is canonically their song.

[Kung Fu Fighting is Our Song? A Peter/MJ Fanmix](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PS6I3Zt3YiXABWp8sBWot?si=_hkXWVgcTpigxidoBpsMnQ)   
  


**And Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting**   
  


Kung Fu Fighting blared over the old kitchen, portable radio. Peter found himself suddenly grabbed close. 

_...And it was fast as Lightning_...

“Alright Tiger, you know the drill. This is our song.” 

“I don’t remember ever putting that to a vote, Ms. Watson.” 

They swayed together close, and MJ looked into Peter’s eyes. 

“Mmm, that’s Mrs. Watson-Parker to you, Tiger,” she said. And there’s no vote...just

**...Shut Up And Dance With Me...**

The college aged redhead put a hand on her hip. Her boyfriend always did this. He Danced around her. They danced around each other. Sometimes literally. 

Mary Jane knew the reason she could never have Peter’s undivided attention—even if he didn’t know she knew. But this particular instance he was just being dumb—not self sacrificing in webbed pajamas. They were at a dance party and he hadn’t danced with her all night! MJ was going to get his attention. So she grabbed him on the floor in an attempt to lift his spirits, and get back the dance he owed her from earlier. As soon as possible. 

_…Don’t you dare look back, keep your eyes on me..._

“After all Tiger this is our song...” 

She could see Peter’s confused look as Kung Fu Fighting blared. 

Actually she’d already declared this particular piece of musical genius their song during their first meeting. Served him right for not remembering. 

But rather than fight her on the song choice, he did something unexpected. He shut up. And danced with his 

**...Redheaded Girl…**

Love wasn’t something MJ could give herself over to. Not willingly. Not like the way she was hurdling. 

_you’re all by yourself...redheaded girl..._

Love was for people that could bring themselves to trust. And Mary Jane was all by herself. It would have to be like that. It was better for everyone. She was Mary Jane and Nothing was ever wrong with Mary Jane Watson. All the world would know from Mary Jane Watson was well... 

**...The Tears of a Clown...**

Peter couldn’t let the world know. Let the world know he was scared. Let the world know he thought he wouldn’t win just about every battle. Let the world know the crushing and complete guilt that drove his life. All the world would know was Spider-Man’s laughs. Jokes. Quips. 

_...When no one’s around..._

And when the mask came off...Well, that was a different story. He looked down at the family portrait of himself, May, and Ben. He would always have the guilt he hid. The sadness under the joking. But at least he could always remember the happier times associated with Ben’s memory with his

**...Family Portrait...**

Daddy was yelling. Daddy was always yelling. Maybe if Mary Jane stayed very quiet, he wouldn’t yell this time. He saw her. She managed to squeak a 

“Daddy I promise I’ll do better! I Daddy please don’t leave.” 

He threw the latest print out of his latest attempt at writing, around the room. MJ made her exit. She could hear her mom crying in the room. All she could think was...

_...Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound...Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down..._

There were two days of peace. And then he was yelling again. Screaming at Mommy. Said it was her fault. Mary Jane didn’t know what was Mommy’s fault. Just that her dad said it was. He threw a glass object across the room. It shattered on the other side of the door as her mom screamed for him to stop. The screaming continued. MJ carefully poked her head out to see what exactly had broken. It was the family portrait; he had smashed the glass frame into a million pieces. She closed the door and sat quietly in the corner of her room until it was clear to come out again. 

_...In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Happy...We Look Pretty Normal...Let’s Back to That. In Our Family Portrait We Look Pretty Normal...Let’s Play Pretend That It Comes Naturally._

They would never be normal the way they used to be. The way they pretended to be in the picture. But if MJ didn’t say anything no one had to know. They were happy. She was happy. No one had to know their... 

**...Secrets…**

Peter and Mary Jane kept secrets. 

Peter was Spider-Man. 

Mary Jane knew he was Spider-Man. 

And they both kept their secrets from each other. It was better this way. Better they didn’t know. 

_...So tell me what you want to hear…_

Sometimes MJ would tell him she was mad because he ran off. Even if she wasn’t mad. Even if the truth under the anger was that she was hurt. She was hurt that he could have been hurt physically and no one would know. Peter Parker could just...disappear the same day as Spider-Man lost the battle against New York’s latest crazy. And no would know except MJ...who wasn’t supposed to know at all. Of course she was scared for him. But she could never tell him. 

She had to figure out things first. Figure out how she felt about the duality that is her mild mannered best friend and ex boyfriend (and almost fiancé), and the loud mouthed vigilante. The man she’s come to love despite promising to herself she’ll never let anyone close again. 

Other times she gave him excuses, reasons to do whatever duty needs to be done. Got him closer to the action without him realizing. Gave him a convenient excuse to run off without their friends wondering why he’d suddenly flaked off again. Maybe she’ll never truly understand why he does it—but it’s clearly...good, right? For better or worse the city needed it’s hero. And she can keep up the pleasant lie of being none the wiser about the whole ordeal. It’s easier to keep the status quo. 

_...Something that will light your ears.._

And then that fateful day came when she couldn’t anymore. Peter’s lame excuse was even half formed to him...she could tell by the way he sputtered. And she was scared. She was holding this in far too long. Far too many years. 

“I know you’re Spider-Man.” 

_...So I’m going to give all my secrets to you..._

The shift in...them happened that day. The day they began being honest about their secrets. Their feelings. 

Over the next few weeks MJ told him about her father. 

Peter told her about Uncle Ben. 

Maybe MJ wasn’t quite ready to face her past yet, but that day they began standing together as…

**...Hero/Heroine...**

_...It’s not complicated…_

There’s a weird sort of easiness that comes with no more secrets. You start to really realize how well you know someone. You start to realize how much your aunt and their aunt really knew what they were doing, pushing you together because “you had so much in common”. There’s still the secrets you keep from the world—those are always there. But you do it together. 

_...I got ghost in my past that are filled up to the brim..._

The ghosts of both of their pasts aren’t gone. Peter’s sense of duty is still as much driven by his responsibility as it is his grief—MJ has come to accept that the weight of the world will always be on his shoulders. 

And she’s not ready yet. The ghost of her father’s memory and her childhood trauma looms behind them. But at least, she’ll always have her best friend to watch for as the news reports on the latest activities of the city’s 

**...Superheroes…**

_...She’s stronger than you know. A heart of steel starts to grow..._

Sometimes Peter forgot just how strong MJ was. In every sense of the word. Underneath the laughs and smiles there was someone that’d truly been through the ringer, but was going to keep fighting no matter what the word throws at her. 

_...When you've been fighting for it all your life._ _You've been struggling to make things right_ _That's how a superhero learns to fly..._

If the situation had been reversed, had he seen The Amazing Mary Jane-Woman crawl out of a window when he was a child he probably wouldn’t have managed to not...tell her this long. But that was Mary Jane. Full of surprises and light, but also strength and determination. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman. This time he was sure. All he could think was...

**...Marry Me…**

The third time the most amazing woman in the word gives you an answer on if she’ll marry you is the charm. 

Not that Peter can blame MJ for saying no at first. Parker luck had it that his timing was never going to be right. But this time they were both ready. This time some ghosts of the past had been put to rest. For better or worse MJ’s dirtbag of a father was in jail. What was left of her family was starting to heal. 

_...Today and Everyday…_

But as MJ napped beside him, breathing slowly, all Peter could think was...he couldn’t wait for this to be everyday. For him to wake up and for MJ to just...be there. Peter had thought he’d found love before, but this...this was a feeling that was new. Just...constantly wanting to exist in her space. Forever. Whatever happened, where ever he was, at least he could promise that he’d always be...

**...One Call Away…**

“Peter we’re out of butter,” MJ said over the phone. 

Peter was a little preoccupied attempting to dodge the mechanical tail of The Scorpion. 

“Oh crap I thought I got some earlier...can we go without?” 

The Scorpion continued his assault, Spider-Man continued dodging through the air. 

“Failed Target practice again?” he quipped. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing,” 

“Ah yes, Nothing. Like what’s in the cabinet. It’s not just the butter it’s the bread, the pancake mix, the…” 

“Ok yeah I might have completely forgotten to do the groceries.” 

“Mmmmhmm.” 

“Right I’ll do the grocery shopping when I get home...but first I need to take out the trash…” 

_...Superman got nothing on me. I’m only one call away..._

In any other city, Spider-Man grocery shopping at a local bodega in a tattered costume, fresh off the recent defeat of an escaped supervillain convict, might have been strange. In New York it was Tuesday. 

Peter changed into his street clothes on the roof top and came down, groceries in hand, the fire escape to then enter the front door. 

MJ greeted him. “My hero,” she joked, placing the brown bags on the cabinet. 

“Listen, I am totally your hero. Superman got nothing on me,” he said. 

“Hmmm…” MJ did not sound convinced, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You know Tiger...next time you’re in the middle of a fight you can just tell me that...I absolutely still would have made you get the groceries, but you know later.” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “It was on my way home.” 

MJ pulled him towards the couch. 

“Actually there was something I wanted to tell you...I got a callback.” 

“MJ that’s great!” 

“The callback is in LA. I’ll be in LA for...probably at least three months. I’m not sure the role is worth the distance but...” 

Peter held his wife close. 

“MJ whatever you decide, just know...

 **I’ll Stand By You**

. _..Even if I Can’t Find Heaven, l’ll Walk Through Hell With You..._

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the embers of the hellfire flickered around them, as Peter asked. Sweat glistened on both of their foreheads. 

MJ wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Absolutely. Til death do us part. Now let’s go beat the Devil himself and get our marriage back.” 

_...Love, you’re not alone…_

The fires burned brighter, the pained yowls of the lost souls around them louder. Peter allowed himself to admit that it was...terrifying. His first instinct was to maybe turn back. Maybe not do this. They could find another way around the curse Mesphito had placed on them—the curse that prevented them from ever getting too close again. But then he saw MJ, clutching the specially outfitted blaster hand Stark had so helpfully lent them at learning he was...at least partially responsible for the predicament. They were in this together. 

_I’m going to stand by you…_

“Mesphito,” called Peter. “You took something precious from us.”

MJ stood next to Peter “And we’re here to get it back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Because everything I write for these two ends up being a OMD fixfic in the end. 
> 
> Also I think technically Peter tells MJ about Uncle Ben a bit later than I portray it but I was too lazy to check and it fits there so shhhh.


End file.
